Video Games
by AyRayKay
Summary: An AU oneshot that doesn't really make sense. Roxas is playing video games with Namine, and manages to make her snap.


_**This is a bit confusing, so here's a quick guide.**_

_**Bold and italics: Actions**_

Normal: Roxas

_Italics: Namine_

Underline: Riku

**Bold: Sora**

* * *

_**Sunday, July 13th, 12:47 pm.**_

_**Lurkland chat**_

Roxas : Namine.

Roxas: Namineeeee.

Roxas: Nami.

Roxas: Namster.

Roxas: That sounds like hamster.

Roxas: That shall now be your new nickname.

_Namine: Wuuuuut._

_Namine: Don't you dare, Roxy._

Roxas: :D

_Namine: What do you want?_

Roxas: I wanna show you something. :D Here, get on the MC server.

_***Roxas is video calling you***_

_***Namine has joined the call***_

_"What do you want, Roxy?"_  
"For you to not call me that. I told you, get on the server."

_"I'm going, I'm going."_

"WAIT. Don't enter. I need to do something first."

_"…"_

"Okay. Go in."

_"….ROXAS HIKARI!"_

"And watch as I light the TNT."

_"ROXAS!"_  
"Oh look! There goes the entire server. It has now been blown up. I figured we needed a fresh start!"

_"….Stop laughing."_

"I can't! Your reaction is just so funny!"

_"I PUT THREE WEEKS INTO WORKING ON THIS THING!"_

"I know! That's what makes it so funny!"

_***Namine has left the video call***_

Roxas: Nami, wait

Roxas: Let me explain

* * *

_**Sunday, July 13th, 3:58 pm**_

_***Sora is video calling you***_

_***Namine has joined the call***_

_***Riku has joined the call***_

_"I hate him."_

"What happened, Nams?"

"What** Riku said."**

_"That….that…._ blew up the server."_

"No."

**"Oh, you'd better be kidding."**

_"I wish."_

"Oh, we're getting him back. We're blowing up everything. Everything."

**"Um, isn't this a bit far?"**  
_"Shut up, Sora."_

"What Nams said."

_***Roxas has joined the call***_

"Hey guy-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

"Gu-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

"IT ISN'T REAL!"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

_"So, basically, not only did you blow up all of our hard work just to make me mad, you made me look like a fool when you say it was fake."_

"Yes. Hahaha! You so fell for it!"

_***Namine has blocked Roxas***_

_***Riku has blocked Roxas***_

_***Roxas has left the video call***_

**"Guys, isn't this too far?"**

_"Shut up, Sora."_

"**Well, it's your funeral. At least unblock him."**

_"Ugh, fine."_

"I suppose."

_***Namine has unblocked Roxas***_

_***Riku has unblocked Roxas***_

***Sora has left the video call***

_"Riku….I'm going to kill him."_

"Me too. And I could do it. I'm like, two feet taller than him. And have at least 30 pounds on him."

_"Excellent. Because as he likes to remind me EVERY SINGLE DAY, I'm shorter than him."_

"So what are we going to do?"

_"Destroy everything."_

"Nams…isn't that too far?"

_"Riku, do you know what he does to me?! He constantly makes fun of me, pulls pranks on me, trolls me, and while it used to be in a funny way, he does it every single day. And I never get to truly get back at him."_  
"Except when you filled his Minecraft house with lava."

_"That was an accident."_

"No it wasn't!"  
_"He doesn't need to know that."_

"Nams. This isn't like you. I know he teases you, but really?"

_"Yes. You can't stop me. I'm done with his crap."_

_***Namine has left the video call***_

_***Riku has left the video call***_

* * *

_**Sunday, July 13th, 4:30 pm**_

_Namine: Richard._

Roxas: ?

_Namine: What's short for Richard, idiot?_

Roxas: -_- It was just a prank!  
_Namine: YOU DO THIS EVERY FREAKING DAY. I'M SICK OF IT. And BTW, go check your Minecraft server._

Roxas: ….No you didn't.

Roxas: YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE!

Roxas: AND KILLED MY CHICKENS!

Roxas: AND EXPLODED HALF THE SERVER!

_Namine: Oh, did I hurt something? Guess what. You have done every single one of those things to me. And I've finally snapped. So get over it._

Roxas: …Fine.

* * *

_**Sunday, July 13th, 8:12 pm**_

_***Namine is video calling Lurkland***_

_***Riku has joined the call***_  
_***Sora has joined the call***_

_"Ah, sweet sweet revenge."_

**"Nams, you didn't."**

_"Heck yes I did."_

**"Nams, this is wrong."**  
_"SORA. SHUSH. Please, just let me have my moment of anger. I put up with his crap every day. Give me this much."_

"Nams, he's your best friend!"

_"Riku, don't you start."_

**"I swear, you two are like an old married couple."**

_"SORA"_

**"Okay, okay! I'm convinced that yesterday it was actually him hitting on you, not his friend whatshisface stealing his phone."**

_"Um, no. And by the way, another reason why I'm mad. He basically got someone to pretend to like me then told me it was all a joke."_

**"You two wooould be cute together…"**

_"SORA. SHUT. UP."_

"Can I say something?"  
_"WHAT, RIKU?!"_

"Geez, you really are mad. But anyway-"

_***Roxas has joined the video call***_

_"Dammit."_

**"Nami, did you just swear?"**

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

_"No."_

"Yes, you did."

_"SHUT UP, ROXAS."_

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_  
"Namster-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

"Sto-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

"Na-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

"Really?!"

_***Namine has muted Roxas.***_  
_"Yes. Now stop talking. And stop glaring at me! You have your webcam on, I can see you!"_

"That's the poin-"

_***Namine has muted Roxas***_

_***Roxas has left the video call***_

_"I'm so done."_

_***Namine has left the video call***_

_**Monday, June 14th, 10:37 am**_

_Namine: Sora, tell Roxas to stop being a jerk. Then mute him._

**Sora: Um, no thanks.**

_Namine: And why not?!_

**Sora: Don't want to make anyone mad. ;)**

_Namine: That's a terrible reason._

**Sora: I'm a terrible person.**

_Namine: No, that would be Roxas._

Roxas: Right back at you.

_Namine: Can you put the GMod server up?_

Roxas: I don't know. Can you stop being a brat and muting me every time I try to talk to my friends? Oh, then no.

_Namine: Hey nub, considering the amount of times that you've muted me, this is well-freaking-deserved._

Riku: Sora was right. You two do sound like an old married couple.

_Namine: SHUT UP._

* * *

_**Tuesday, July 15th, 12:32 pm.**_

**Sora: Roxas, are you going to talk to us? Considering we literally talk all day every day, this is kidn of weird. Also, you control all of our private servers on every video game we play, so we can't exactly do much while you're gone.**

_***message seen by Roxas at 12:33***_

**Sora: Roxas?**

_***message seen by Roxas at 12:33***_

**Sora: *sigh***

_***message seen by Roxas at 12:33***_

_**Tuesday, July 15th, 5:37 pm**_

_Namine: Roxas, I know you're online. Put the server up._

Roxas: Nerd.

_Namine: Don't insult yourself like that. That's my job. Now put up the dang server._

Roxas: No.

_Namine: Fine._

Roxas: Fine.

_Namine: I hate you._

Roxas: Love you too. 9.9

**Sora: Awwww!**

_Namine: SHUT UP, SORA._

Roxas: Wait, Namine, did you burn down my Minecraft house AGAIN?!

_Namine: Yep._

Roxas: Nerd.

_Namine: Nub._

Roxas: Sorry.

_Namine: I suppose I'll accept your apology._

Roxas: And?  
_Namine: Sorry._

Roxas: Only we would fight over something as stupid as video games.

_Namine: So true. We seriously need a life._

Roxas: More like just you.

_Namine: Nerd._

Roxas: Nib.

_Namine: Wanna play Gmod?_  
Roxas: Be there soon.

* * *

**So, I have no clue where this came from. At all. Well, I do know where the idea came from, that's for sure XD I don't even know why I'm posting it, because I don't like it at all, but why the heck not? I know it doesn't make sense. Sorry about that. d=**

**See you all later.**

**~Audrey**


End file.
